


How Gabriel Joined The Avengers

by alatarmaia4



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gabriel is Tony Stark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alatarmaia4/pseuds/alatarmaia4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot inspired by a story from my ideas folder. Inspired by 'The Last Archangel' by inukagome15 but I'm pretty sure it's nothing like that. Basically, I write too many Gabriel stories. T for liberal swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Gabriel Joined The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.
> 
> Crossposted from my fanfiction.net account, so I'll skip the notes with the references to the previous drabbles I wrote in this 'verse and just get to the part where I say that it's based on inukagome15's amazing work, The Last Archangel.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Avengers.

It started out with little things.

The Battle of Manhattan had gone about as well as you'd expect. Surprisingly enough, they had managed to keep any of the Chitauri from going outside the barrier they had set up, even though it had been pretty obvious that at least a couple had slipped past them. The portal had been closed, the bomb dealt with, Tony had survived, and Loki had been sent back up to Asgard with Thor.

But something was a little different.

Or maybe they were all just now noticing it. Tony had extended the offer for the Avengers to come live in the Tower, and eventually they had all ended up there.

And they weren't blind.

It was the little things.

Sometimes Bruce would see Tony eating candy in the lab, even though he was sure that there hadn't been any candy anywhere and he hadn't heard Tony open it. He usually brushed it off, because Tony hid food and snacks everywhere and Bruce probably just hadn't discovered his stash yet.

Sometimes Tony would be working on the suit and he'd talk to himself, and it would involve total nonsense that Bruce would just ignore, because hey, Tony Stark might be a genius but that didn't mean he was totally sane. Bruce guessed that he was talking about some secret project and left it at that.

Sometimes he was gone or little periods of time, never long enough to warrant a full-scale search and whenever he came back he'd just say he'd been in the Tower the whole time even though the team was sure that they'd checked everywhere and goddamnit Clint had even been in the vents looking around but Tony would just shrug and say well obviously they hadn't looked hard enough and why did they want to find him so badly, anyway? Did Fury want something? And most of the time it was only Clint and Natasha who realized that he was distracting them.

There were other things, too. Like the way JARVIS and the robots he kept in his lab were practically sentient, even though JARVIS was already an artificial intelligence, and maybe it had to do with the way Tony treated them like actual people but most on the team were pretty sure that when you walked into the lab the robots didn't usually offer you smoothies.

All of this started getting more serious, though, when Natasha walked in on him having a strange phone call.

"Yes, I'm - what? No-" Tony paused for a moment, obviously listening to the person on the other end speak and totally oblivious to Natasha's presence behind him. His back was facing her as he leaned against the edge of the table. "Yes, I am really me." Another pause. Natasha wondered who he was talking to, and kept absolutely silent. "Look, Cas, I called you for a reason - and since when do you have a cell phone?" Silence. "Ah. Of course it was them. Look, Castiel, I need you to-" Whoever he was talking to must have interrupted him, because Tony abruptly fell silent again. "Yes! Seriously, I need a bit of help with something, so just call Ba-"

Tony had swung around at the last bit and noticed Natasha. "One sec," he said into the phone, lowering it slightly. "When did you get here?"

"I came in for something to eat," Natasha said, moving towards the kitchen. "That's usually what someone comes into the kitchen for."

"Weren't you on the floor with the training room? There's a kitchen down there."

"This one actually has food in it."

Tony grumbled something to himself and then spoke up. "JARVIS! Make a note of that. Gotta keep everything stocked."

"Of course, sir."

Tony left the room to continue his call. Natasha crept closer to the door to try and find out who he was calling - and what kind of name was Castiel? - but he was already too far away, and when she poked her head out she didn't see him anywhere in the hallway.

It came to a head a week or so later, when Tony had disappeared again and the Avengers team sans Thor were hanging out in a sort of lounge room [which had been discovered several days after Clint moved in] when JARVIS spoke up.

"May I ask a favor of you four?"

Glancing up at the ceiling in surprise, Bruce put his paper down and answered. "What for?"

"Sir is having an argument in the penthouse with an unknown figure and I fear it may go south."

"He's what?" Steve was already on his feet. "By go south, do you mean-"

"I believe the fight may soon involve more than words. Both parties look to be rather angry."

"Jesus Christ, Tony," Clint muttered, standing up. "We can't leave you alone for a second."

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

 

The elevator opened to shouted words.

"Oh, so I wasn't there to look over your shoulder so you just thought 'oh, it's fine, he won't miss it' how does that even work Balthazar!" The ding of the arriving elevator was lost in the yell.

"I said that I'd look for it!" The stranger snapped in a thick British accent.

"Well that's not helpful, because I need it now!"

"It won't take long-"

"And how long is not long, a year? Like the last time you said 'not long'?"

"Oh, you do not even get to go anywhere near using that card on me, Gabriel! Need I remind you who-"

"What the hell is going on here?" Steve demanded.

Both of them spun towards the four new arrivals.

The unknown was wearing a black jacket and a shirt with a v-neck that went farther down his chest than it probably should have. He was wearing a necklace as well, a chain whose pendant was tucked under said shirt.

"When did you get up here?" Tony asked sharply.

"JARVIS called us up." and that made the inventor throw a wounded glance at the ceiling.

"Who are they?" Balthazar was looking at the team oddly, with one eyebrow slightly raised.

"I think I should be asking you that question," said Natasha, making Balthazar's eyes shoot to her and the corner of his mouth raise slightly.

"Don't," Tony snapped at him.

"What, is she yours?" Natasha looked ready to snap the guy's neck.

"She's not anyone's, Balthazar," Tony replied with a voice that could cut diamond.

"Gabriel, don't tell me you're defending them."

"Who's Gabriel?" Bruce asked.

Balthazar did his best impression of a shit-eating grin.

"Why, Gabriel, you mean to say you didn't-"

"Shut up," said Tony warningly, and the man must have taken it to heart because otherwise that meant that Tony had somehow removed his voice without moving a single body part.

"Tony, what is going on?" The billionaire sighed and faced the rest of the team properly as Balthazar fumed off to the side.

"It's...a bit of a long story." His anger seemed to have drained away as soon as he started talking to the team.

"Why is he calling you Gabriel? Start there," Clint suggested.

Tony ran a hand through his hair. "It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Can I leave yet?" Balthazar asked in a bored tone, obviously having recovered his voice.

"No, Balthazar, I am not-"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A new voice spoke and holy shit, that man definitely hadn't been standing there a second ago.

Tony dropped his face into one of his hands. "Castiel," he said, "Now is perhaps the worst possible time you could have shown up."

"Apologies," said the man - Castiel - who had shown up out of nowhere. He was wearing a trench coat over a suit shirt with a dark blue tie. "But this was important."

"What the fuck?" Clint was staring at the new arrival openly. "You just appeared there! How the hell did you do that?"

Castiel's eyes darted between Tony, Balthazar, and the four Avengers. "I gather that there is something I'm missing."

"Can we continue this conversation somewhere else? Later?" Tony asked. He turned to Balthazar sharply and yanked him forward, saying something quietly to him that was obviously some sort of threat, judging by the way the man eyes him carefully after Tony let go.

"I'll look for it," Balthazar said, disgruntled. "No one trusts me anymore." And he vanished, with an odd sort of fluttering sound.

Castiel looked a bit awkward. "I only came to find out where Balthazar was," he muttered. "I'll leave you to your discussion." And he vanished as well, with the same sound effects.

Tony avoided meeting any of the team's eyes. "You should probably sit down."

* * *

 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "So...you're not entirely human."

"No," Tony agreed from his position reclining on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table.

"And not only that," Bruce continued. "But you're telling us you're an angel."

"Yep."

Silence.

Clint eventually broke it. "I'm sorry, but angel?" he said disbelievingly. "You, an angel?"

"Don't believe the hallmark stuff," said Tony. "I'm pretty sure none of us have ever carried a harp."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"I believe," JARVIS interrupted, "That he is referring to your past sexual exploits."

Tony shrugged. "Hallmark lies still goes for that."

"It's a little hard to take in, Tony," Steve said, looking back up at the man, no, angel in front of him. "I mean, we have no proof besides your word-"

"And the two guys that just vanished in front of you," Tony put in.

"They were angels too," said Natasha, completely deadpan. "Of course. Pardon me if I think you're crazy."

"You wouldn't be alone in that," said Tony cheerfully. "JARVIS thought I was crazy too when I first explained it all."

"You told your AI but not your team?"

"Someone had to know, and I met you guys all of three months ago."

"Four months," Bruce corrected.

Tony shrugged again. "Same thing."

"Okay, look," Natasha said. "Let's say you're actually not crazy-"

"And what makes you so sure that I am?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Please. If angels existed..." she trailed off, but everyone could guess what she was thinking. Then all of this bad stuff wouldn't be happening.

"Well-"

"No, Stark. Just...what is this for? Some sort of act? Are-"

Tony's eyes narrowed and the lights popped overhead, sending the room into flickering darkness.

The team might have paid attention to that if not for the huge-ass shadows the light revealed.

They were assuredly wing-shaped, and even though the shadows overlapped it was obvious that there were three of them on each side, extending around the room and making the team unconsciously lean away because this was something far, far beyond them, and the most obvious thing in the whole room was that the shadows originated on Tony's back.

The lights flickered back on completely and the shadows retreated back behind Tony. He arched an eyebrow and grinned slightly. Natasha, for once, was actually showing her emotions, eyes slightly wider than they usually were.

"Convinced?" Tony asked dryly.

* * *

 

"What the hell is going on here, Stark?"

"Fury, how nice of you to ask to come in."

"Stow the crap, Stark," Fury snapped back, all menacing black leather which was oddly out of place without the Helicarrier as a background.

"Alright, alright. What do you want?" Fury had shown up without a warning in the middle of dinner.

"I wanna know why there were a bunch of energy signals here earlier today - something fucking huge - and yet not one of you sent in a report on what happened."

Tony sent the man a look as he put down his sandwich. "Energy signals? What-"

"You don't have clearance to know about this kind of stuff," Fury interrupted. "If it comes up some other time, you can know."

Tony stared at him in a sort of stunned silence. "Fuck, don't tell me you're a hunter."

The rest of them switched between looking at Tony and Fury, who was staring at Tony. "How the hell do you know about hunting?"

"Wait-" Bruce raised a hand. "This isn't related to what you told us earlier, is it?"

"What who told you earlier?" Fury demanded. "Goddamnit, if you five know something you are going to tell me! Now why the hell were there angels in Stark Tower?"

"Who said they left?" said Tony through a mouthful.

"You know about angels too?" Steve turned to face Fury, who was staring at all of them in shock.

"How did-hold on," Fury leaned forward in what was obviously supposed to be a threatening manner. "So not only do all of you know about angels," he said in a low voice. "You're telling me they're still here? Where?"

Everyone pointed at Tony. Fury stared. Tony gave him a little wave.

"You're joking."

* * *

 

"So what did you lose?"

Fury had demanded an in-full explanation of how the rest of the Avengers had discovered Tony's little secret, including the argument.

"Huh?"

"What did you lose?" Fury repeated. "You were arguing with the guy over something of yours you lost, right?"

"He lost it," Tony corrected, irritation sneaking into his voice. "Believe me, I wouldn't have lost..." he descended into grumbling interspersed with damn Balthazar and you don't just take people's stuff.

"It's not important-"

"You looked ready to start throwing punches, Tony," Steve said, clearly not in the mood to deal with misdirection. "I really doubt you'd do something like that over something 'not important'."

Tony threw him a dirty look. "Fine," he said grudgingly. "So you know, Balthazar stole my Horn."

Pause.

"Your what?" Natasha repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"My Horn," Tony said again. "You know, Horn of Gabriel, all that shit. Pretty sure it's not exactly obscure."

"Gabriel?" Fury looked torn between surprise and an expression somewhere in the realm of holy shit no way. "As in, the archangel Gabriel."

"That would be me."

"Who the hell decided to give you all that power? And how the hell did you end up as Tony Stark anyway?"

"That is none of your business," said Tony.

"Why'd you need him to find your Horn?" asked Bruce.

Everyone cast glances at Tony. "Good question," said Natasha. "Shouldn't you know where your stuff is?"

Tony sighed and slumped back in his chair. "It's a long story."

"We've got time," said Fury ominously.

"Alright, fine!" Tony looked around at them. "I assume you all know the story of how my brother got tossed downstairs for the world's longest time out."

"...You mean Lucifer," Bruce guessed.

"That's what I just said. Anyway, lots of things happened, I got the hell out of Dodge before it got any worse," Tony said nonchalantly. "Fast forward a couple millenia, I end up here, lots of shit going down, Balthazar decides to get with the modern-day program and basically robs Heaven's armory, taking my Horn with him."

"Angels can do that?" Clint asked.

"Angels do a lot of stuff you wouldn't expect," Tony retorted. "I would have thought that I made that clear."

"What do you mean, he 'got with the program?" Steve asked, frowning.

Tony blew out a breath. "Oh, there has been a whole lot of shit going down. How d'you think I ended up as Tony Stark in the first place?" Tony spread his arms. "My own little witness protection."

"From who?"

"Lucifer, mostly," Tony replied nonchalantly, ignoring the little jumps his teammates made. "But the Winchesters took care of him, and Michael to boot, so now I'm simply..." he trailed off, as if looking for the right word. "Preserving the illusion of my death."

"Death?" Bruce asked sharply.

"Come on, you didn't seriously buy into the idea that angels are immortal or something." Tony flashed him a grin. "We just have very few weaknesses."

"Stark," Fury said, deathly calm. "I'm going to need you to explain what you're talking about a little further. The Devil?"

Tony regarded him, unusually serious. "I can promise you, you don't want to hear the whole story."

"I think I do. And I think you owe it to us after lying for so long to tell us."

"Seriously?" Tony practically whined the question. "You're going to pull that card?" He flopped back in his chair. "You're going to regret it."

"Just explain yourself, Stark."

So he did.

The steadily growing incredulity, shock, and slight horror on his teammate's faces as he explained about the Apocalypse, it's new ending, and the current events of 'everything is shit in Heaven' was actually worth it. That, and the fact that he was ruining religion for them forever.

"So is that what you need the Horn for?" Bruce asked, slightly shakily, when Tony was done talking.

The smile slipped off Tony's face.

"Oh, no. The Horn is for something else."

"Something else?"

"Where the hell did you think Loki got the Chitauri?"

"You don't-"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about, Spangles. We're about to be dealing with their boss."


End file.
